


Chimäre

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortChimäre.





	Chimäre

**Author's Note:**

> Kann als Freundschaft oder Pre-Slash gelesen werden. :-)

Der neueste Fall war nach einigen Wochen endlich gelöst, und darauf hatten Boerne und er natürlich anstoßen müssen. Nun war der Wein getrunken, und für Thiel wurde es so langsam Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Schade. Eigentlich wollte er ja noch gar nicht heim gehen, eigentlich würde er ja gerne durchaus noch ein bisschen länger hier zusammen mit Boerne sitzen. Gerade wollte er sich erheben, als ihm da eine kleine Idee kam.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Könnten Sie mir vielleicht das mit den Chimären nochmal erklären?“

Boerne nickte und lächelte. „Aber gerne doch, Herr Thiel.“

Thiel lächelte ebenfalls und lehnte sich zurück.


End file.
